


Give Me All Your Yesterdays

by SnorkleShit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Multi, Oneshot, everybody lives man, king of heaven! cas, rlly short, short and sweet, wise!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr post that broke my brain. Cas becomes king of Heaven, and he brings all the dead friends of the Winchesters back and gives them all new memories and lives, the lives they deserved. Sam is engaged to Jess and a lawyer, Garth and Charlie and Kevin are in collage, Ellen owns a diner next to Bobby and Dean's garage/shop, Jo is a mixed martial arts star, John and Mary are happily married and retired, Jody and her family are alive and well, regulars at the diner. And Castiel is just an invisible ghost over their shoulders, watching them reap their rewards in his spare time. But one day, he isn't invisible anymore. Because this is his reward.<br/>And what happens afterwords is history, or so they say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me All Your Yesterdays

**Author's Note:**

> http://falling-in-love-with-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/77883659859/bittercasgirl-warmlands-spn-endgame-cas-as  
> \-----------  
> If you think of me,  
> I will think of you.
> 
> Maybe someday,  
> You'll be somewhere  
> Talking to me  
> As if you knew me,  
> Saying, I'll be home for next year, darling.  
> I'll be home for next year.  
> Maybe sometime,  
> In a long time,  
> You'll remember  
> What I had said there.  
> I said, I'll be home for next year.  
> Maybe someday,  
> You'll be somewhere  
> Talking to me  
> As if you knew me,  
> Saying, I'll be home for next year, darling.  
> I'll be home for next year.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- Two Door Cinema Club, 'Next Year'

He is standing by the doorway, in a tan trench coat of all things, as if it isn’t a blazing Kansas summer day in the middle of the urban forest.

Dean is wiping grease off his hands from a satisfying hard day’s work. The dudes just standing there, stiff as a board, with the strangest nostalgic look on his face. His extremely _attractive_ face.

 

Dean wipes the back of his hand and leans against the hood of the car he’s working on, squinting against the noon day sun.

              "Welcome to Singer and Winchester Auto Repair, what can I do for you?" He asks, smiling all teeth and green eyes and charm shining out from under the grime. The guy cocks his head, regarding Dean with an insane set of blue eyes.

                    "I am simply reliving old memories." The guy replies, and damn if his voice isn’t as hot as a leather seat under the sun, all gravel under tires and honey on sandpaper. Dean raises an eyebrow.

           "Used to work in this building or something?" He asks.

The blue eyed guy shakes his head.

"No, but I used to know someone who did, a long time ago. A lifetime ago, if you will. I cared for them greatly. But they are gone now." He says, and **_holy fuck_** he looks so wistfully sad in that moment it takes Dean’s breath away, and somehow he almost feels guilty about it. Even though he’s only just met the guy, and whatever happened to this friend of his has nothing to do with him. He goes on that gut feeling, and he stands straight, ironic considering what he’s about to do, walking forward.

"How about you and me go grab a bite to eat next door and you can tell me about yourself, huh trench coat?" He suggests, displaying a signature Dean Winchester smirk and a quirk of his eyes to suggest the exact meaning of the excursion. The guy smiles, the same sad-happy nostalgic smile that reminds Dean of dusty roads and yellowed book pages covered in long forgotten languages.

Spelling out stories nobodies read in ages, telling of things the world has forgot.

 

"That would make me very happy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'M CRYING AT MIDNIGHT HERE YOU GO  
> if you guys like this enough I could be persuaded to make it into a full blown fic idk


End file.
